


Cause a little chaos

by Slsheeba567



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Neutral POV, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight dom!clary, sub!izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows better than to mess with them, the queens of hell, Clary Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause a little chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so if it's bad, be gentle with me lol.

"Apologies my queen, I wished not to offend your beloved."

Isabelle Lightwood pursed her plush, dark lips in annoyance at the minion groveling at her feet. Demons were so expendable.

"Do not let it happen again. You're lucky I'm having a good day. Know that my wife is not so gracious as I." Isabelle dismissed the demon.

The demon kissed Isabelle's blood-red painted feet, murmuring "Thank you, thank you, my queen." He quickly hurried out the room before she could change her mind.

The brunette felt a hand lace with hers, delicate yet firm.

"So dramatic. I admire your defense of me though. Always so beautiful."

Isabelle smiled lovingly at the sweet voice praising her. She turned her head to assess her wife, sitting next to her on the spiky throne.

Clary Fairchild sat, a scarlet dress hugging her curves, reflecting gloriously off her snow white skin.

"He mocked you when your back was turned. That demon is lucky he is not splattered on these walls."

Clary laughed a high laugh, sweet as sugar, yet dripping with poison.

"Your theatrics never fail to amuse me, my love. I agree though, that would be quite a sight to see." The redhead sighed airily. The day had been a long one, demons coming in to ask their requests to the queens. She hated days like these. Some demons could ask the most foolish questions.

"Tired?" Isabelle asked, noticing her wife's sigh. "Shall we go to bed?" A smile tugged at her wine colored lips, thoughts of debauchery to come.

"Very. Although I have ideas other than sleep on my mind at the moment." Clary's emerald eyes dropped to the plunging slit of Isabelle's black gown, showing off the brunettes' ample cleavage.

With a smirk at the redhead, Isabelle snapped her fingers to the demons on the sides of the majestic throne. The demons each picked up their queens, carrying them to the royal chambers.

Setting them on the scarlet coverlet, the demons left the room, presumably to their own beds.

Isabelle rolled over and straddled her wife, a sinful smile gracing her lips.

"I've been waiting for this all day, our minions are so tiresome. We should really kill them, and get new ones." Clary rolled her eyes at the admission.

Isabelle let out joyous laugh at that, murmuring her agreement before leaning down and locking their mouths together.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Isabelle traced a crimson colored nail on Clary's pale thighs.

Clary moaned as Isabelle's finger slipped inside of her. "Always so wet for me." Isabelle whispered against the redheads lips.

Adding a second finger and curling them inside, Isabelle let out a needy moan as Clary's fingers found her clit.

"Do you know how badly I've wanted this? Seeing you, in that dress, like the queen you are. My queen." Clary said, punctuating each word with a kiss to her wife's mouth.

Rubbing Clary's clit while pumping the fingers quickly, Isabelle smirked as she could feel Clary tightening around the digits. 

Clary came with a moan and a loud "Isabelle!", before dropping back against the silk sheets with exhaustion. 

Isabelle let out a needy whimper as she had yet to have her orgasm.

Clary sat up and flipped them so now she was on top, and laced their fingers. She slowly rubbed their clits together as Izzy gasped in pleasure.

"Clary! I need more, please."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Clary smirked as she stopped their grinding. The redhead loved to see Isabelle like this, so wet and needy for her. They both practiced the roles, but out of the two Clary preferred being the dominant one in bed.

"Plea-please, I need your friction, I need you. Oh please Clary." The brunette begged, whimpering as Clary set up a torturous rhythm.

Before long, Isabelle could feel herself peaking, throwing her head back in a silent scream as her orgasm washed over her.

Kissing her one last time, Clary dropped beside Isabelle, breathing hard, before passing out.

Turning on her side, the brunette wrapped her arms around her wife, nuzzling into her sweaty neck before falling asleep.

 

 

The next day the demons all looked aside and pretended not to notice the hickeys and scratches on their queens as they walked in, hand in hand to the dining hall.

Isabelle and Clary held hands while eating their breakfast, while taking their thrones, and falling asleep, never letting go.


End file.
